Érase una vez, nosotros
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: Universo Alterno/ Darien y Serena/ Serena sabía que tener una hija en común por accidente con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Darien, ya de por sí era complicado, y más si tomaban la resolución de vivir juntos a pesar de no ser pareja. Aunque lo confuso no era eso... ¿qué hacía Seiya, el novio de Serena, por los alrededores?
1. Buscando

**Érase una vez, nosotros**

 **Por TokioCristal**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **Por favor leer antes de comenzar a leer (nótese la redundancia).**

*es un universo alterno. Estará ambientado en los 90, porque no existía tanta tecnología absorbente como ahora.

*no está relacionado con mis otros fanfics.

*Darien tiene veinticinco años y Serena veinticuatro años en esta historia.

*estaba esperando a completar la saga _"La niña de mis ojos"_ , pero las ganas de publicar otra cosa pudieron más xD

*este fanfic no es ni será parte de ninguna saga.

*puede que tenga un mínimo de seis capítulos o un máximo de dieciocho capítulos (dependerá, como factor principal la inspiración)

* * *

 ***Todos los derechos reservados a Naoko Takeuchi, al fin y al cabo son sus personajes.**

* * *

 _"Estás buscando un porro de papá._ _  
_ _Estás buscando un saco de mamá_ _  
_ _Porque si nada queda nada da._ _  
_ _Estás buscando un incienso ya._ _  
_ _Estás buscando un sueño en el placard._ _  
_ _Estás buscando un símbolo de paz._ _  
_ _Y damos vuelta a la discoteca_ _  
_ _y ya no quedan ganas de sonreír._ _  
_ _Nos divertimos en primavera y en invierno nos queremos morir..."_

(Charly García)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: "Buscando"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INVIERNO**

 **Año 1997**

Jamás en su vida la habían preparado para escuchar lo siguiente.

— _Terminamos._

Tan decisivo y espontáneo como una bala directo al corazón.

—¿Qué?

No entendió porque preguntó eso, si al fin y al cabo había escuchado bastante bien. Pegó el auricular más contra su oreja, como si con eso se cerciorara de no perderse ningún mínimo detalle de la voz de su novio, o ex, dependiendo de si estaba sorda o no. Escuchó un leve suspiró y finalmente otra vez aquella bala filosa y oxidada ingresó en el núcleo de su alma, aunque en realidad habían sido letras de las más punzantes y dolorosas.

—Terminamos Serena.

Sintió los labios resecos y un incomodo silencio sobrevino.

—Pero —tartamudeó—, yo te estoy esperando en casa desde hace dos horas, vas a venir, ¿no?… —indicó entre tímida e insegura, pero sobretodo como una idiota.

—Lo siento…

Y no pudo aguantar más. Las calientes lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y miró sin mirar su sombra en el suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a hipar con pequeños lamentos, que fueron subiendo de intensidad, como una ola a punto de transformarse en un arrasador tsunami.

—¿Estás llorando?...

Inhaló con fuerza. Aquella pregunta ingenua fue lo que bastó para que se desatara el enojo femenino.

—¡Eres un idiota Seiya!

—¡Cálmate!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Y desconectó el teléfono de su lugar, lanzándolo contra la pared. Se mantuvo mirando con furia aquel punto donde había impactado el artefacto, deseando que Seiya estuviera ahí.

¡Nueve años de noviazgo para terminar así de la nada y por teléfono! La verdad, lo menos que sentía en ese momento era angustia, porque la rabia apagaba todo tipo de sentimientos. ¡Dos horas estuvo preparándose para verlo!, ¡además sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones por el fin de semana largo y ahora no tenía con quien compartir la casa!

Buscó el teléfono y volvió a conectarlo al cable de línea.

Discó el número de la casa de Seiya.

Se escuchó la línea ocupada.

Desconectó otra vez el teléfono y lo lanzó hacia la ventana abierta.

Respiró con fuerza, intentando normalizar los descontrolados latidos de su corazón. Miles de fotogramas sobrevolaron en su mente, hundiéndola más y más en un pozo depresivo. Seiya había sido su primer y único novio, desde los quince años. Y _ahora_ con veinticuatro años, de la noche a la mañana, la dejaba.

 _¿Ahora?_

¿Por qué _ahora_?

¿Por qué había terminado con ella?

Los labios le titubearon y corrió hasta la ventana, sacando la cabeza hacia afuera. Miró el artefacto con sus teclas desparramadas por todos lados. Otra vez comenzó a hipar con lamentos.

¿Y si también se tiraba ella?

Durante tres segundos lo tuvo en cuenta, pero al cuarto segundo se lo replanteó al ver lo alto del panorama.

 _No, no valía la pena_ , lo anuló interiormente, además no tenía alas para aterrizar bien.

Suspiró con fuerza. Contó hasta diez, aunque en esa situación necesitaría contar hasta mil. Estaba por entrar en crisis, necesitaba hablar de sus penas con alguien. Se alejó de la ventana y buscó en el escritorio de su habitación el beeper (*). Llamó a la operadora, para enviar un simple y sencillo mensaje al único destinatario capaz de calmarla en situaciones desesperantes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No quiero salir contigo.

Y la tierra se le abrió en dos, y deseó que lo tragara.

Aquella negativa se sintió como un golpe certero en el centro del pecho, como si una flecha oxidada de Cupido hubiese dado de lleno en su corazón, obviando en el camino atajar también el duro y desconsiderado interior de aquella chica.

—¿Por qué? —atinó a decir con los labios titubeantes.

 _¿Por qué?_

Oh, diablos que tonto se había escuchado diciendo eso. ¿Acaso no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que decir?

—No me interesas… —cortante y directa. Sin agregar nada más, la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en compañía de la mirada de Darien, que mantenían como un lémur los ojos fijos en ella.

Quiso sacar a flote su orgullo de hombre y exclamarle: _"¡Ni que fueras la ultima coca cola del desierto!"_ Pero la voz en su garganta parecía haberse ido también junto con la muchacha. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella prepotencia y narcisismo de –obviando el acné, la polución nocturna y el desequilibrio hormonal- sus tiernos y jóvenes años púberes? En una década había sido rechazado dos veces por dos mujeres distintas. ¡Dos veces! Para sus veinticinco años eso se podía considerar como un fracaso, ¿no?

Sentía su cuerpo pegado a aquel sillón del restauran. Sólo viró un poco el rostro para ver su confuso reflejo en el vidrio templado que daba hacia la calle.

Camisa blanca, chaqueta oscura y pantalón de jean. Joven. Ojos azules, pelo oscuro, alto, de musculatura acorde a su cuerpo. De profesión medico. Una imagen cuidadosamente estudiada. ¿Por qué lo habían desdeñado de esa forma si él era tan atractivo y perfecto? De repente su imagen se vio atrapada por la figura de aquella mujer que lo rechazó, quien pasó con prepotencia por el otro lado del vidrio, sin siquiera mirarlo.

 _¡Tú madre si me hubiese querido como yerno!_

Deseó gritarle.

Pero ella ya se había ido lejos… tan lejos, junto con los desechos de los pisoteados sentimientos masculinos y con las palabras que él deseó decirle.

Y así se mantuvo como un idiota, mirando hacia la nada.

—Me rechazaron… —musitó luego de un rato, cuando el mozo se acercó para darle la cuenta.

—Oh, que mal… —respondió el hombre con una leve sonrisa oculta detrás de donde anotaba lo que había consumido el cliente.

Darien lo miró serio.

El mozo dejó de sonreír.

No había nada de gracioso en eso. Tenía quince años la primera vez que lo rechazaron (fue un 30 de junio de 1987, plena primavera, día soleado), y ahora con veinticinco años otra vez era rechazado por una mujer diferente. Francamente, eran las dos peores edades para ser desdeñado.

Pagó la cuenta y se fue sin dar propina. Cruzó a la licorería de enfrente. Salió de allí con una bolsa de papel llena de botellas alcohólicas. El mozo lo observaba desde el ventanal del restorán. ¡¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer qué observarlo como un idiota?! Frunció el ceño como un ogro y luego alzó el rostro con prepotencia, adentrándose en su automóvil último modelo. Hoy iba a desquitar su mal humor con alcohol.

¡No quería saber nada con las mujeres!

Nada.

Escuchó unos pitidos en la cajonera de su auto. La abrió de modo desinteresado, retirando su beeper.

 _"Ven a casa."_

Y al leer ese mensaje, reaccionó saliendo de aquel trance depresivo en el que poco a poco estaba cayendo. No hacía falta decir nada más. Encendió el auto, retiró el freno de manos, puso primera y presionó el acelerador. Y como si Cupido se hubiese emborrachado esa noche (vaya a saber uno donde se había metido), dejó las divagaciones del amor de lado, para ir a ayudar a su mejor amiga tal como solía hacerlo desde que eran niños.

.

.

.

 _"Y damos vueltas a la heladera y sólo queda un limón sin exprimir._ _  
_ _Nos divertimos en primavera_ _  
_ _y en invierno nos queremos morir…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota:**

 ***BEEPER:** Un **mensáfono** (en inglés _pager_ o _beeper_ , también llamado dispositivo **buscapersonas** , de **radiobúsqueda** , de **radiomensajería** o dispositivo **localizador** ) es un dispositivo de telecomunicaciones que recibe mensajes cortos. Estos dispositivos alcanzaron una notable popularidad en los años 1990, cuando se inició el uso de los teléfonos celulares, los cuales al principio solo ofrecían servicio de voz. (fuente: wikipedia)


	2. Juegos

**Érase una vez, nosotros**

 **Por TokioCristal**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Estoy muriéndome de sed_ _  
 _y es tu propia piel_  
 _la que me hace sentir este infierno…"__

(Soda Stereo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO II: "Juegos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INVIERNO**

 **1997**

Érase una vez: _él y ella_ ; tercera persona del plural, _ellos_ , con un agregado especial, porque a veces sumar uno más uno no siempre daba como resultado dos. Y el resultado a este conflicto matemático se generó así: Todo comenzó en una _calurosa_ noche de invierno…

En las afueras del hogar se pronosticaban las peores condiciones meteorológicas, con lluvias y rachas de vientos fuertes, pero adentro el ambiente era envolvente y acogedor, a fin de cuentas se conocían desde siempre.

Darien sólo la observaba y escuchaba con la misma parsimonia de un sacerdote dentro de un confesionario, prestando oídos a una historia que había escuchado durante largos nueve años, sin cambiar ningún punto o coma de lugar, al fin y al cabo eran situaciones que sucedían de vez en cuando.

—... y apareció esa chica llamada Michiru y agarró a Seiya del brazo...

—Que desubicada...

—... y él en vez de ir hacia donde estaba yo, se fue con ella...

—Ah, ¿y por qué no me llamaste cuando sucedió eso?

—Espera que viene la mejor parte. Entonces Mina viendo que yo tardaba en reaccionar, fue y la agarro de los pelos por mí...

—Siempre tan abierta al dialogo...

—Y Amy fue directo a separarlas...

—Mujer sensata…

—Y yo fui y cacheteé a Seiya —finalizó el relato con timbre inocente y lastimero el tierno conejito, que en ocasiones se comportaba como una salvaje liebre.

Darien intentó ocultar la sonrisa perversa y satisfactoria que casi se asomó por su atractivo rostro.

—Ah... ¿lo cacheteaste? —cuestionó con tiento.

Serena asintió.

—¿Y él que hizo?

—Me empujo...

—Así que esa fue su reacción... —musitó más para si mismo, mirándose por momentos las manos. Luego repuso con el tono sensato que a veces lo caracterizaba—. Serena, no está bien que pelees. Eso no se ve muy bien en ti —señaló con prudencia—, eso es algo que yo sí puedo hacer por ti si quieres…

La joven rió.

—Eres un tonto.

—No tienes que darle el gusto de que vea que te sentiste mal por lo que te hacía. Se indiferente.

—Pero es que aquello ocurrió hace un par de días atrás y hoy se supone que iba a venir a casa pero me llamó por teléfono y terminó conmigo.

—¿Quieres que vaya y lo cachetee por ti?

Serena infló los cachetes en un mohín molesto. Darien colocó ambos dedos índices desinflándolos en el acto. Luego alzó la comisura de los rosados labios femeninos. Le sonrió con ternura.

—Sonríe, te hace más bonita.

Darien retiró las manos del rostro de su amiga y otra vez regresó aquella boca triste y desganada.

—Yo lo amo, es el único hombre con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y eso es suficiente? Valórate más a ti misma y quítale valor a él, al fin y al cabo con quien en realidad pasaras más tiempo en tu vida es contigo misma.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero son nueve años de _mi vida_ junto a él!

Darien la miró de reojo y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, cruzando las piernas y los brazos. No dijo nada, continuó prestándole oídos a los bipolares lamentos de su mejor amiga.

A veces no entendía a las mujeres con sus cambios ciclónicos de humor y esa deliberada tendencia a amar idiotas, aunque tampoco quería decir con eso que toda la platea femenina era igual. Un tercero veía con mayor claridad lo que sucedía en una pareja, como el espectador de una película que podía prestarse a analizar con ojo critico los detalles. Y eso era él en estos momentos, el espectador de una eterna relación llena de situaciones tramposas, como celos _, lamentaciones y engaños._

¿Había algo más que agregar a todo lo que le comentaba Serena sobre Seiya?

Cuando vio que Serena dejó de lado su constante parloteó bipolar, Darien indicó, sin nada de tacto:

— Tú no eres la mujer de su vida sino no te hubiera dejado…

Serena abrió los ojos cristalinos, que segundos antes se habían atiborrado de lágrimas, y lo miró fijamente. Darien alzó las cejas al ver la amenazante mirada.

—No te pongas así —susurró él con las mejillas sonrojadas y se asomó un leve cosquilleó en su pecho, aquel cosquilleó secreto que en ocasiones sentía cuando la observaba directo a los ojos—, sabes que… lo que trate de decirte es que… —la chica se inclinó más cerca del cuerpo masculino. Darien se alejó tímido y titubeante.

—Entonces Seiya en realidad no me ama, eso es lo que tratas de decirme, ¿no? —preguntó, como si lo que fuera a decir su amigo fueran palabras santas, aunque rara vez le hacía caso a sus consejos.

A veces, el dolor cegaba toda razón y por más que Darien fuera el que viera más clara la situación, conocía a su amiga, ella tenía sus lapsos de cabeza dura pero luego, cuando estaba a solas con ella misma y reflexionaba sobre las cosas que él le decía, siempre terminaba dándole la razón. Darien se rascó la mejilla y mirando de manera directa a los ojos azules que secretamente adoraba, respondió buscando salir de aprietos:

—No soy él. Deberías conversarlo con tu amado ex…

Serena apartó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

—Darien, ¿cómo un hombre sabe que ha dejado de amar a una mujer?, ¿qué es lo que lo hace cambiar de parecer de la noche a la mañana?, ¿Seiya de verdad ya no me ama?, ¿es eso?

Repentinamente adoptó aquella postura agrandada que en ocasiones tenía, sonriendo a medias y moviendo sus hombros.

—No lo sé. No todos los hombres son iguales. Ya te lo dije, pregúntale a tu amado Seiya, por algo has estado aguantando a ese zopenco durante largos nueve años, ¿no? Supongo que durante ese tiempo han logrado una forjar una confianza inhumana entre los dos, como para que lo consideres el hombre de tu vida...

Serena lo aniquiló con la mirada. Darien presionó los labios en una fina línea al darse cuenta del comentario venenoso que había lanzado y que desde hacía rato había intentado mantener oculto debajo de su lengua de serpiente; inclusive podía haberse acentuado un poco las eses en la dicción. Al fin y al cabo, detestaba a Seiya desde el primer milisegundo en el que entró a la vida de Serena y, por consiguiente, a la de él.

—¡Darien!

—No soy él, no se cuales son las razones por las que te dejó pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que no me gusta verte llorar por un hombre que no vale la pena, porque sí de verdad valiera la pena yo no estaría acá consolándote por cada pelea que tienen.

—Pero es que...

—Se que hace bien que llores pero ya basta —le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas y mirándola con decisión aconsejó—, yo siempre estaré a tu lado más allá de que tomes decisiones estúpidas, porque sé que entre los dos siempre seré el más inteligente. Si tú te caes yo caigo contigo, cabeza de chorlito —Serena entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario bromista, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo. Darien sonrió con confianza y prosiguió—, además tus lágrimas son como preciosos diamantes que no deben ser derramadas por individuos que no valen la pena.

Si sus amigos hombres le hubiesen escuchado decir esa cursilería, seguramente sería el hazme reír por una larga temporada. Pero era Serena, y ya tenían la confianza suficiente para hablarse de esa forma.

La joven sonrió con tristeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Darien, quédate conmigo hoy, no me dejes sola —pidió con calma, atenta a los mansos latidos del corazón de su amigo.

No eran normales las demostraciones de afecto físicas, principalmente porque a Darien le incomodaba las muestras de cariño, y mucho más en público, pero Serena era la regla a toda excepción y jamás le negaría un abrazo, después de todo el sensibilísimo de ella y el egocentrismo de él se mantenían en equilibrio. Eran polos opuestos en una relación con una armonía desigualmente perfecta: Serena lo ablandaba y Darien la enderezaba.

—No seas cabeza de chorlito y deja ya de llorar... —demandó con las mejillas rojas, deshaciendo el agarre y mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Darien...

—Por favor no llores...

Serena respiró hondo, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su saco. Darien le alcanzó un pañuelo y se levantó del sillón caminando hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—He traído algunas bebidas y las he dejado en el automóvil.

—Pero si tú no acostumbras a beber.

Ella tenía razón. Darien siempre había seguido a rajatabla una perfección utópica y desmedida, típica de la familia de la clase media alta en la que había sido criado. Serena siempre había sido despreocupada y, digamos, todo lo contrario a su amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué beberás?, ¿qué te ha pasado? —interrogó intuyendo el malestar en el hombre.

—Me han rechazado.

Sobrevino un silencio incomodo.

Se miraron directo a los ojos.

Pasaron diez segundos y seguimos contando hasta que...

Serena se largó a reír sin poder contenerse.

Darien entrecerró la mirada y la observó con seriedad.

—No me enojo contigo porque me gusta verte reír después de haberte visto llorar tanto —admitió.

Serena paró un poco las risas y lo miró con suspicacia.

—Darien, no encontraras una pareja de verdad si continúas siendo así de selectivo con las mujeres.

Ella tenía razón. Él tenía la costumbre de ponerse en pareja por temporadas y desparecía cuando veía que la relación se estaba poniendo seria.

—Para ser sincero no es algo que me interese. Me gusta estar soltero.

—En algún momento te enamoraras, queras casarte y tener hijos –expuso con parsimonia, moviendo sus dedos para enfatizar cada punto.

Darien la observaba como si estuviera hablando en idioma marciano. De repente, el muchacho se largó a reír.

—Eres tan graciosa…

Serena le acompañó en las carcajadas.

—El día que consigas una verdadera novia el mundo seguro se partirá en dos.

Pararon las risas. Darien la observó de modo vacío. Ella puso expresión seria y lo sondeó con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces con esta nueva conquista?

Darien respondió de modo robótico y aburrido:

—Creo que he perdido mi atractivo durante estos meses.

—Pues sí, te ves algo más viejo —atribuyó con tono burlón.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Por algo era su mejor amiga, siempre bromeaba sobre todo con una sinceridad aplastante. Salió de la casa y regresó con la caja llena de botellas de alcohol, depositándolas encima de la mesita ratona y así empezaron a tomar deliberadamente.

—Darien… ¿tú has engañado a tus novias?

Silencio incomodo.

— Siempre te he contado todo…

—Pero… alguna vez…

—No, Serena, nunca.

—¿Y eso por qué?, ¿acaso no es algo normal en los hombres engañar a las mujeres? —cuestionó y volvió a tomar de su bebida.

—Cada quien tiene su forma de ser en las relaciones. ¿No? Si estás saliendo con alguien a quien dices amar, ¿por qué buscas a otra persona para llevarte a la cama? Eso es poco ético.

—Tienes razón pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Serena comenzó a sentirse acalorada. No sabía si era porque el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo o por la vergüenza que le daba decir lo siguiente:

—… ¿pero si nunca lo han hecho en nueve años?

—¿Han hecho qué? No entiendo tu pregunta.

Serena tomó de un sólo trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y se sirvió un poco más. Darien sólo la miró. Al parecer la chica se iba a emborrachar rápido. La rubia recostó más su cuerpo contra el sillón y cruzó las piernas.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Tú nunca qué?

—… tuve sexo con un hombre.

Darien la miró de lleno sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme...

—Durante nueve años con Seiya jamás hemos tenido relaciones.

El hombre alzó las cejas.

—¿Y eso por qué?, ¿acaso Seiya sufre de disfunción eréctil? —cuestionó sin tapujos, con una enorme sonrisa irónica. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón para mirarla de frente, atentó a todo lo demás que fuera a decir, ya que detestaba al joven Kou.

Serena se largó a reír.

—No, tonto, no es eso —respondió y al segundo siguiente lo observó con expresión seria—. A lo que voy Darien es que… nosotros… teníamos un voto de castidad hasta casarnos…. ¿acaso los hombres no pueden mantenerse castos?, ¿es tan fácil caer en tentación?

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron y por un momento sintió estar hablando con una monja. ¿Castidad?, ¿qué era eso?, ¿acaso todavía existía? En los tiempos que corrían sinceramente le costaba entender a su amiga, aunque en realidad conociéndola sabía que Serena era una chica muy fiel a sus sentimientos y convicciones.

—No lo sé Serena —respondió con sinceridad—, yo no soy… bueno, ya entiendes lo que trato de decirte.

Serena volvió a tomar de modo rapaz otro trago y de nuevo volvió a llenar con alcohol su copa.

—Cuando tienes deseos de estar con una mujer y no estás en pareja, ¿qué haces?

—Siempre encuentras a alguien…

—¿Crees que Seiya está haciendo eso en estos momentos?

—No lo sé pero, ¿acaso no lleva engañándote desde siempre?

—¿Me ha engañado por qué nunca le entregué lo que quería?, ¿por qué soy aburrida?

Darien frunció el ceño con seriedad.

—No eres una chica aburrida. Son diferentes formas de pensar y verlo. Por ejemplo, tú no quieres mantener relaciones sexuales con nadie hasta casarte, en cambio yo no me quiero casar nunca y sí he mantenido relaciones con mujeres. ¿Ves? No tenemos porque pensar igual sino el mundo donde vivimos sería muy aburrido. Además, para mí eres una chica muy valerosa. Tienes lo que pocas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres les falta hoy en día: honestidad y valor.

Serena sonrió y llenó la copa de Darien al ver que ya la había vaciado, aunque en realidad él recién iba por su segundo trago y ella ya había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba tomando.

—Darien, a pesar de tu egocentrismo, eres tan perfecto… —confesó con una sonrisa, colocando su mano en la mejilla masculina.

El hombre miró por momentos su rostro reflejado en el líquido rojo dentro de la copa.

—No lo soy…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque todavía no he encontrado alguien que me ame de verdad.

Serena lo miró con cariño.

—Bueno, en ese caso ambos estamos de igual forma… —admitió colocando la copa encima de la mesada para luego colocar ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Darien—, pero nos tenemos a los dos, y siempre estaremos para apoyarnos porque yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho …

El hombre se ruborizó y sonrió a medias.

—Ya veo que la bebida te está afectando… —dijo apartando las manos de Serena y entonces volvió a acercarle la copa que ella había dejado en la mesada—, mejor sigue bebiendo…

—Que buen mejor amigo eres Darien…

—Lo sé, soy el _mejor…_

Y así transcurrió el tiempo entre vasos de alcohol y de vasos a pasar a beber desde el pico de las botellas. Serena nunca había sido muy buena para tolerar el alcohol, y ya se estaba riendo por cualquier tontería, mientras a Darien la bebida lo volvía más y más retraído.

—Que bonito el escote de tu vestido… —susurró, cuando en realidad era un pensamiento que debía haber retenido en la mente.

Serena se acomodó más cerca de Darien.

—¿Qué bobito?

—Bonito…

Ella sonrió ampliamente, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Darien.

—Juguemos al juego de… ah… la… bote…

—¿De qué?

—De la botellaah…

—Somos dos cabeza de chorlito no podemos jugar a eso, ¿si gira la botella hacia mi lado que hacemos?

—Es más divertido jugarlo entre dos, ya sabes, podemos apostar cosas…

—¿Cómo qué… cosas?

—Bueno… las que tú quieras hacer…

Darien sintió un cosquilleó en el pecho al escucharla decir eso.

—Creo que ya estás diciendo incoherencias…

Serena se largó a reír.

—¿Y yo no?

—No es _"yo",_ es tú.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Estás borracha.

—No Darien… —respondió mirando hacia la nada.

—¿A quién le hablas?

—Al otro Darien que está a lado tuyo.

El hombre largó una risa silenciosa, intentando mantenerse serio.

—Serena, ¿dime cuántos dedos ves aquí? —preguntó alzando la mano frente al rostro femenino.

—¿ _Dados_? No hay dados ahí.

Darien sonrió de medio lado y se tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Tócate la punta de la nariz, _así_ , como lo hago yo...

—¿Qué?

—Tócate la nariz como lo hago yo… —pidió otra vez sin dejar de sonreír. Serena entonces envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y colocó la punta de su pequeña nariz contra la de él—, no, a mi no, a ti, que te toques con el dedo índice… —respondió desconcertado ante la cercanía de sus rostros, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que estaban tan peligrosamente cerca. Serena le sonrió con picardía y le besó las mejillas, para luego colocar la punta de su nariz contra la de él, dándole _"besitos"_ de esquimal—, ¿qué haces?

—¿No querías que tocáramos nuestras narices? —respondió para luego besarle la quijada.

Darien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como si fuera un joven puberto recibiendo su primer beso y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Bueno Serena, creo que te estás pasando un poquito de la raya… —dijo, aunque sin ánimo de apartarla.

Ella se alejó y colocó sus manos en los tirantes de su vestido negro, bajándolos suavemente.

—¿Qué decías de mi vestido?

—Ya no lo recuerdo… —respondió y rápido volvió a acomodar los tirantes en su lugar, aunque al rozar sus dedos en la piel de Serena sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo—, mejor deja tu vestido así.

Serena rió.

—Serena, no es divertido —comentó serio.

La rubia agarró una botella de alcohol de encima de la mesa y se la ofreció.

—¿Quieres?

—Creo que si beberé un poco más…

Darien hizo ademan de agarrar la botella pero Serena apartó rápido la mano.

—Entonces intenta quitármela…

—No es un juego…

—Sí lo es…

—Serena no me provoques…

—¿Qué no provoque a quién?

Se miraron intensamente por un instante.

Serena sonrió de medio lado y movió la botella entre los dos.

Darien alzó las cejas y parpadeó lentamente.

Serena le lanzó un besó.

Y ahí fue cuando Darien se lanzó contra ella para agarrar la botella.

Cayeron recostados contra el sillón y el vidrio resbaló de los frágiles dedos femeninos, impactando contra la alfombra del suelo. Serena aprovechó ese instante para envolver sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y este, sin siquiera pensarlo, la besó con pasión desmedida, pasando sus manos por debajo de la espalda femenina y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Continuaron besándose por largos segundos hasta que Darien apartó su rostro de modo imprevisto.

—Serena.

—¿Qué? —susurró entre un hilito de voz.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, rompiendo esa fina brecha entre la amistad, aquella imagen infantil e ingenua que tenía de ambos desde que eran niños. Ella respiraba agitadamente y su rostro se notaba enrojecido por el calor, la excitación y la vergüenza. Él sólo sonrió cálidamente y sus ojos azul zafiro parecieron brillar en la tenue oscuridad de la sala.

—Darien no puedo pensar claramente…

—Yo tampoco.

Se miraron otra vez y volvieron a besarse, está vez con menos salvajismo de por medio. Más bien, parecían una joven pareja dándose su primer beso. Darien apartó su rostro levemente y volvió a mirarla otra vez a los ojos. Serena se sintió extraña al sentir su mirada, tan diferente a todas las miradas que le conocía y no supo interpretar que había detrás de aquellos ojos azules. Tal vez por miedo a descubrir algo que no estaba todavía lista a ser conocedora.

El joven volvió a besarla con suavidad, para luego desplazarse por la comisura de los labios, el redondo y ruborizado pómulo, hasta la afiebrada oreja.

—Te quiero Serena… —susurró con suavidad, ocasionando escalofríos en el cuerpo femenino. Continuó su trayecto por la quijada, la garganta y el cuello, depositando suaves besos en la perfecta y virginal piel.

—Necesito que me ames Darien… —susurró Serena entre un suspiró—, sólo hazme sentir amada…

El hombre envolvió con fuerza sus brazos en el cuerpo de Serena y se sentó en el sillón, acomodándola entre sus piernas. La rubia dio un respingo al sentir con más intensidad la dura erección debajo de ella. Darien sólo la analizó con más atención; lo blanco de sus muslos al descubierto, los tirantes caídos del vestido y los senos vigorosos moviéndose al ritmo de la agitada respiración femenina.

Colocó sus manos al comienzo del vestido y tiró de él hacia arriba. Serena por inercia alzó los brazos, permitiendo que se lo quitara y, en el acto, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. La rubia cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos. Darien la abrazó, besándole con cariño la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Eres simplemente perfecta Serena… —ella rió suavemente risueña por las sensaciones nuevas que descubría en su cuerpo—, y yo te deseo con todo mi ser…

Se miraron otra vez a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con pasión…

Sin más, definitivamente Cupido se había emborrachado aquel día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Buenas Nuevas

**Érase una vez, nosotros**

 **Por TokioCristal**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo III: Buenas nuevas**

Los primeros rayos del sol se traslucieron por la cortina chocando en su adormecido rostro. Intentó abrir los ojos pero se sentía arruinada, como si le hubieran pegado en la cabeza con un yunque. Se tocó la frente y abrió los ojos media grogui y analizó los alrededores porque se hallaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera estaba segura de si vivía todavía en el planeta tierra.

 _Tiempo_ : Temprano la mañana.

 _Lugar físico_ : su habitación.

 _Detalles a tener en cuenta_ : Encima de su cama, tapada hasta los hombros con una sabana blanca. Darien estaba a su lado durmiendo, con los cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada.

Sonrió.

No había nada fuera de lugar...

Se reacomodó debajo de las sabanas más cerca de la desnudez de su mejor amigo y pasaron unos segundos en completa tranquilidad hasta que las ideas poco a poco comenzaron a formar conjeturas dentro de su mente, como un rompecabezas a punto de resolverse.

Darien.

Mejor amigo.

Desnudo.

Cama.

Ella y él.

Había algo que no estaba bien en esa ecuación.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sobre el colchón y lo miró.

¡Diablos! Había tenido sexo con Darien.

La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas y sintió galopar su corazón adentro del pecho. El hombre se removió un poco y abrió levemente los ojos, mirándola con sus bellos ojos zafiros llenos de inconsciencia e ingenuidad.

—Serena... todavía es temprano, _duérmete..._ —pidió con la voz aterciopelada, para luego colocar su brazo sobre la cintura femenina. Cayó dormido otra vez como si se hubiese tomado un cóctel de somníferos.

Serena entonces lo observó como nunca antes lo había observado, dormido y desalineado, con los negros cabellos sobre la frente y las mejillas sonrosadas. La pasividad del rostro masculino le recordó a cuando era tan sólo un ingenuo niño. Sonrió con ternura, aunque no se permitió analizar mucho más la situación porque la cabeza se le partía al medio...

Suspiró con fuerza cuando él se acercó un poco más allá, sintiendo el roce de su caliente piel contra la suya. De repente se sintió acalorada al observar el perfecto torso desnudo y un fugaz recuerdo de la noche anterior la trastornó. Seguramente los vecinos también estuvieron toda la noche sin dormir por los fuertes gemidos provenientes de adentro de la casa.

Alejó el brazo del hombre y este abrió los ojos por inercia.

Se miraron directo a los ojos.

Darien le miró los senos desnudos.

Serena se cubrió con rapidez.

Darien abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacía su entrepierna. Se notaba debajo de las sabanas algo abultado. La sangre le hirvió y se sentó de golpe en el colchón.

—¿Qué haces desnuda en mi cama?... —cuestionó como un tonto buscando desesperadamente con la mirada su ropa descartada, que al parecer no estaba en el suelo, ¡y en ninguna parte!

—Es mi cama y ambos estamos desnudos…

Y así fue como la suma de uno mas uno daba igual a tres, y un test de embarazo sacaría a relucir esta situación unas tres semanas después...

* * *

Darien se hallaba saliendo de su jornada laboral. Charlaba muy animadamente con una guapa enfermera. De repente en su visión apareció una muy malhumorada rubia que conocía de toda la vida, en especial esa expresión que suponía _"peligro."_

—¡Hace tres días que te estoy llamando a tu casa y no respondes! –exclamó Serena, sin siquiera saludarlo.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó la enfermera de cabello castaño y grandes ojos celestes.

Serena la aniquiló con la mirada. Darien rió nerviosamente poniéndose entre las dos.

—No, sólo es mi mejor amiga...

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos como analizándose, lo positivo, lo negativo, el cabello, la piel, las uñas, absolutamente todo. La enfermera apartó su mirada de forma prepotente. Serena gruñó con fuerza y dio un pasó más hacia adelante.

—Bueno, Darien los dejo. Llámame luego para concretar nuestra salida...

—Claro, cuídate y nos estamos viendo.

Darien se despidió a la distancia, después de todo Serena parecía estar hipersensible, con ánimo de pelearse con todo el mundo.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —gritó sosteniéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó perplejo por la actitud de su amiga.

—Desde que tuvimos sexo has estado algo distante conmigo...

—¿Yo? No sé de que me hablas...—respondió haciéndose el desatendido.

Serena lo miró como si estuviera por arrancarle la cabeza. Darien tragó saliva y le sonrió levemente.

—Tenemos que hablar... —volvió a repetir con frialdad la rubia.

A Darien no le gustaba esa frase en particular.

—Está bien Serena. Tienes razón, hay que hablar... —finalmente accedió.

Se subieron al auto y fueron a una plaza. Allí se sentaron en una banca a mirar los alrededores con calma. Cerca de ellos había una pareja de ancianos dándole de comer a las palomas.

—Serena... —comenzó a decir Darien luego de un enorme y sentido suspiro—. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que no deseo arruinar más la amistad que hemos cosechado durante años —confesó con calma y con las mejillas achicharradas por la pena.

Serena lo contempló por algunos instantes. Definitivamente el destino era sabio y había elegido correctamente al padre de su futuro hijo o hija. Se tocó el vientre y le sonrió con calidez a su mejor amigo.

—Darien yo también quiero que sepas que... —pero fue interrumpida por una chica que se paró enfrente de los dos.

—¡Hola Darien! —saludó la jovencita de grandes ojos esmeraldas y esbelto cuerpo—, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí. ¿Al final saldremos este fin de semana?

—Claro —respondió con un leve asentimiento sin dejar de sonreír.

Los hombros de Serena se crisparon y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—Estaré esperando por ese momento —luego dirigió sus bonitos ojos hacia Serena—. La chica que está a tu lado, ¿es tu novia?

—No, sólo es una conocida...

Se escuchó un leve gruñido salir de la garganta de Serena.

Darien la miró a medias, no comprendiendo aquella reacción.

—¡Nos estamos viendo, guapo!

—Está bien, nos vemos, ¡cuídate! —se despidió sin apartar sus ojos del leve vaivén de la muchacha, mientras esta se alejaba del lugar. Luego miró a Serena y preguntó como si no hubiese pasado nada—, ¿me decías…?

Oh, el frío. El helado frío en un día caluroso. Y no se refería al pronóstico ambiental, sino a la mirada de Serena, que parecía un cuchillo de doble filo dispuesto a clavarse en medio de su frente.

Sonrió levemente, algo incomodado.

—¿Estás _bien_?... —y cometió el fatal error de preguntar.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No, no estoy bien! —gritó con altanería.

—¿Hice algo que te _molestara_ …?

Serena apretó con fuerza los puños y antes de que pudiera responderle, Darien la interrumpió:

—Serena, ¿acaso ese chico que está allá no es Seiya? —cuestionó con un leve movimiento de su quijada.

La jovencita miró hacia aquel lugar. Hizo contacto visual con su ex novio y el corazón se le descontroló adentro del pecho. Definitivamente hoy sería un día de porquería.

Seiya se despidió de sus conocidos y caminó directo hacia donde se encontraban el par de mejores amigos. Al parecer aquella banca se hallaba muy solicitada por los transeúntes.

—Hola bombón... —saludó como si nada con una enorme sonrisa que se le borró cuando vio al muchacho de pelo negro—… y también hola Darien —agregó con la voz plana.

El susodicho no respondió el saludo.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó la rubia sin rebajarse, aunque un mar de sentimientos que creía estar superando, salieron a flote en su interior.

—Serena, hace un par de semanas no respondes mis llamados... —respondió Seiya con preocupación—, ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de mí?

Los labios de la rubia titubearon y Darien puso los ojos en blanco, totalmente ofuscado.

—Bien, los dejo solos —dijo, con ánimos de levantarse de su lugar.

—No, tú te quedes acá —ordenó Serena, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para detenerlo.

—Me gustaría que estuviéramos a solas, bombón —pidió Seiya sin ocultar lo mucho que le desagradaba verlos juntos.

—Me gustarías que te vayas Seiya porque estoy hablando con Darien —indicó Serena sin miramientos.

Su ex novio frunció el ceño y una fea mueca se asomó por su boca.

Darien sonrió confiado cruzando sus piernas. Luego colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.

—Sí, vete, porque ella está hablando conmigo —declaró confiado y miró hacia la rubia, demandando—, bien Serena, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Estoy _embarazada._

Hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos aquella. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y todo tipo de emociones se transfiguraron en su mirada.

—¿Qué tú qué? —balbuceó.

—Que vamos a ser padres —repitió sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué ustedes van a ser qué? —exclamó Seiya recién cayendo en cuenta.

—Estoy embarazada de Darien... —respondió Serena, sin dejar lugar a dudas sobre la paternidad.

Y entonces Darien cayó desmayado sobre la falda de la muchacha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Vas a extrañar mis besos_  
 _En los propios brazos_  
 _Del que esté contigo_  
 _Vas a sentir que lloras_  
 _Sin poder siquiera_  
 _Derramar tu llanto_  
 _Y has de querer mirarte_  
 _En mis ojos tristes_

 _Que quisiste tanto..._

(Maná)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. CAPITULO IV: El pasado

**Érase una vez: nosotros**

 **Por TokioCristal**

.

Resumen de la historia hasta el capítulo 3:

 **ESTÁ HISTORIA ESTÁ AMBIENTADA EN LOS AÑOS 90.**

 **AÑO 1997-** Darien (25 años) y Serena (24 años) son mejores amigos de toda la vida. Serena está de novia con Seiya desde hace ocho años. Él termina con ella. Serena busca confort en los brazos de Darien y tienen sexo por accidente. Ella queda embarazada y le confiesa a Darien esta situación en una plaza al aire libre, en la que aparece de imprevisto Seiya.

Me he tardado mucho en actualizar este fanfic pero finalmente lo he logrado. Este capítulo es largo porque es una mirada hacia el pasado. Darien resalta en capítulos anteriores haber sido rechazado por primera vez a los quince años por una mujer… pero no revela el nombre, y acá se profundiza más el porqué Serena se puso de novia con Seiya.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, votos, comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

" _Llévame a la luna_

 _déjame jugar entre las estrellas_

 _déjame ver como es la primavera_

 _en Júpiter y Marte_

 _En otras palabras, sujeta mi mano_

 _En otras palabras, cariño, bésame_ …"

 **(Fly me to the moon – Frank Sinatra** )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS**

 **PRIMAVERA DE 1987**

 **DARIEN POV**

Pegué mis ojos contra los binoculares y me incliné un poco más sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando con más atención hacia el patio de los Tsukino.

Es un día caluroso con el cielo despejado como un topacio radiante, y el ambiente sonoro estaba infectado por los sintetizadores de la música actual. Pero lo que más me gustaba de todo este paisaje era Serena, que se encontraba vestida con un diminuto traje de baño rosa, recostada sobre una posadera y disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones.

Nos conocemos desde niños pero mi modo de verla cambió desde hace un par de años atrás, cuando los efectos de la adolescencia comenzaron a hacer mella en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo también en el mío. Que cobarde me sentía al estar mirándola sin que ella fuera consciente, pero Serena tampoco mostraba ningún tipo de interés romántico en mí. Ella me veía tan parecido a su hermano Sammy.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió de golpe y yo me aparté torpemente de la ventana.

—¡Mamá, ya te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar!

—¿Por qué esto está tan oscuro? —preguntó ella sin importarle mi abochornamiento, acercándose a abrir las cortinas, donde segundos antes yo me encontraba tan escondido bichando a mi amor platónico.

¿En qué momento está mujer comenzará a darse cuenta que necesito mi espacio personal?

Tal vez nunca.

—¡Mamá no abras las cortinas! —exclamé corriendo a cerrarlas pero en ese momento, cuando me acerqué, la música había parado y Serena estaba mirando hacia arriba.

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

Ella parpadeó.

Mis labios tartamudearon.

Ella continuó parpadeando.

—¡Darien! —exclamó de repente con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre la posadera—, ¿ya te mejoraste de tu alergia?

Asentí débilmente.

—Entonces baja y ven, ¡vamos a jugar en la piscina!

—¡No, gracias! —exclamé y cerré de golpe las cortinas.

Mis manos se mantuvieron tensas sobre las telas mientras mi corazón golpeaba contra mi garganta.

—Darien, estás algo afiebrado… —comentó mi madre colocando mi mano sobre mi frente.

—Estoy bien… —tartamudeé sin dejar de sonreír.

Me aparté de ella y salí como un tonto de mi habitación, dispuesto a ir a buscar a la heladera algún bocado o un poco de hielo.

Algo más entrada la tarde me encontraba en la cocina, ayudando a mi madre con las tareas del hogar, aunque eso era una excusa porque mis ojos no podía apartarse de mi otro escondite, desde la ventana del lavadero, donde podía ver el patio de los Tsukino.

—Darien, hace quince minutos que estás lavando el mismo plato… —dijo mi madre con reproche—, ve y ocúpate mejor en limpiar el living…

En ese momento Serena miró hacia donde estaba yo. Mi corazón se detuvo y la loza resbaló de mis manos. Por suerte no se rompió dentro del lavado.

—¡Últimamente estás muy distraído! —exclamó mi madre.

Serena me sonrió y después se adentró en su casa, y creo que mi corazón se fue junto con ella.

Pasando la aspiradora debajo del sillón, escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Miré por la mirilla y del otro lado se hallaba Serena. Mi corazón se disparó hasta mis oídos. Definitivamente todas estas sensaciones ya no eran normales.

—Abre Darien! Sé que estás del otro lado! —pidió algo molesta.

Suspiré y le abrí la puerta.

Serena sonrió ampliamente, con aquella sonrisa tan contagiosa que me encantaba, y se abalanzó a mí envolviendo sus brazos a mi cuerpo. Quedé duro como una estatua, sintiendo su dulce aroma y su confortable calor.

—Darien, ¡finalmente estás recuperado de tu alergia! —me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, con su boca brillante tan cerca de la mía—. Ya me estaba aburriendo de llamarte por teléfono y que no me contestaras, y cada vez que he venido a verte siempre has estado indispuesto.

—Serena, esto es muy incomodo… —reconocí en un débil susurro.

Ella finalmente se apartó.

—Ah, ya lo sé. Sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto —repuso sosteniéndome de la mano—, ¡vayamos a comer un helado, yo te invito!

Hechizado por su belleza, no pude decirle que no y me fui con ella, sin avisarle a mi mamá que me había ido.

Serena degustaba con una inmensa sonrisa su helado de vainilla. Yo no había comenzado a comer el mío. No tenía ningún tipo de desperfecto en mi dentadura pero mi madre me había colocado unos horribles brackets que bajaron considerablemente mi autoestima. Serena caminaba a mi lado y yo tan solo miraba el suelo en completo silencio, mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto golpeando sobre la acera.

Últimamente las palabras no salían de mi garganta cuando estaba a su lado, aunque creo que Serena piensa que mi repentino cambio de humor se debe a mis brackets y que me ahorraba las ganas de molestarla o hacerle bromas por eso, pero la realidad era que me sentía cohibido y confundido.

—Darien, come tu helado —me dijo Serena frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—, no seas tonto, abre la boca, sonríe un poco más. ¡Eres un chico muy guapo!, ¡sonríe!, ¡ _sonríe_!… —y con su rosada lengua rozó la punta de la vainilla.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y sentí mis orejas arder. Para mi desdicha creo que esa imagen me perseguirá en mis sueños durante las noches de polución. Ojala pudiera saltearme esta etapa hormonal y continuar directo hacia la juventud, porque me estoy comenzando a frustrar con mucha facilidad.

De repente alguien la pechó por atrás y Serena tambaleó sobre mí, casi desparramando su helado contra mi camisa.

Ella frunció el ceño y yo puse mi peor cara de ogro cuando vi al individuo culpable de tal situación.

—Pero si es la bombón… —exclamó el idiota de Seiya con su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, comenzando a caminar a nuestro lado—, junto con su _amigovio_ , el transformer…

Serena saltó a defenderme.

—Oye, no somos novios y además no tienes que ser tan pesado e insensible.

Él se largó a reír con suavidad. Inconscientemente presioné el cono del helado y este se rompió, desparramándose por toda mi mano. Deseé en ese mismo instante que el piso se abriera y me tragara la tierra.

Seiya rió con más fuerza y me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero mi educación no me permitía ceder a sus provocaciones.

—Pero mira que tonto que es —se burló, comenzando a apartarse de nosotros y continuando su rumbo—, con razón ustedes dos son mejores amigos: entre tontos y perdedores se entienden…

—¡¿A quiénes les dices tontos y perdedores?! —exclamó Serena con prepotencia, mientras lo veíamos irse.

Seiya la miró de reojo y le sonrió.

Serena frunció el ceño pero, al mismo tiempo, pude divisar una muy diminuta sonrisa en sus labios que no supe cómo interpretar.

Pasaron los días y yo más ansioso me sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Y creo que la miraba demasiado, y a veces sin querer rozaba mi brazo contra el de ella, y eso me generaba escalofríos y a mi me dolía el corazón y la panza y sentía fiebre y las manos húmedas y, y, y, y...

Y así, el último día de vacaciones nos encontrábamos recostados en el pasto del patio trasero de su casa, mientras mirábamos las estrellas. A nuestro lado había una radio y se escuchaba desde los parlantes " _Fly Me To The Moon",_ interpretada por Frank Sinatra. Serena intentaba cantar la canción con su horrible inglés, para no decir que era nulo y que fracasaba dentro de un incomprensible tarareo.

—No te rías de mí manera de cantar… —me regañó, aunque ella también se reía conmigo—, ¿ahora dime tú, que eres un sabelotodo, qué quiere decir esa parte de la canción?

—¿Cuál parte?

—En la parte que dice " _inaterbuords_ " chururu…

—Serena tonta…

—No te rías…

— _En otras palabras, sé sincera_ —traducí—, _en otras palabras te **odio**_ … Eso dice ese verso de la canción.

Se largó a reír.

—Me estás mintiendo…

—Deja de saltearte las clases de inglés del colegio y lo sabrás. Es más, deja de saltearte la gran mayoría de materias porque estoy cansado de ayudarte con tu tarea...

Me lanzó de modo infantil la punta de su lengua y a mi mente sobrevino el recuerdo de su lengua sobre el helado.

¿Por qué mi mente tenía que ser tan traicionera?

De repente escuchamos los gritos infantiles provenientes de la calle que daba hacia patio del frente.

Serena frunció levemente el ceño.

—Yo también quiero salir a bicicletear con los demás —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

—Pero tú estás castigada…

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber roto la consola de Sammy… —admitió, con cierta satisfacción—. Tan sólo fue una advertencia para que no vuelva a tocar jamás mis cosas…

—Serena, no tienes que ser así con tu hermano menor…

—Tú lo dices porque eres hijo único y tus padres sólo se desviven por ti...

No le respondí, y después de un incómodo silencio le di una leve palmada en su frente.

—Tonta…

—Tonto...

Luego de eso nos pusimos a buscar la estrella más brillante en el firmamento. Tuvimos puntos de vista entrecruzados. Ella la veía por el norte y yo por el sur, señalando insistentemente hacia el cielo. Yo le sostenía el brazo, inclinandolo hacia la dirección donde veía mi estrella, aunque en realidad sólo era una excusa para poder tocarla.

Ya cansada de discutir conmigo, finalmente me dijo:

—Para mi la estrella más brillante es la luna, he dicho!

—La luna no es una estrella, cabeza de chorlito…

—Estaba bromeando, engreído...

De repente colocó su codo contra la yerba y se inclinó hacia mí. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante, y yo ya no veía más el cielo estrellado, la veía a ella, que era casi lo mismo que mirar el infinito universo.

". _.. a pedido de un oyente_ ", comenzaron a decir desde la emisora, " _un admirador secreto quiere dedicar la siguiente canción a Ana María, la mujer de sus sueños. Los dejamos con el tema ' **El día que me quieras** ', interpretada maravillosamente por Roberto Carlos en 1974…"_

La canción dio sus primeros indicios, y no supe el porqué, pero cerré mis ojos y comencé a musitar a la par del cantor...

—... _acaricia mi ensueño, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar, como ríe la vida si tus ojos negros me quieren mirar_ … —la miré. Serena sonrió dulcemente y repitió conmigo _—, y si es mío el amparo de tu risa leve que es como un cantar… ella aquieta mi herida_ …—fui perdiendo intensidad—, _todo, todo se olvida…_ —agregué con suavidad y la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció, contemplandome algo más seria.

Dejé que la música continuara su ritmo, aunque mis pensamientos ya estaban perdidos dentro de su mirada azul, tan profunda e intrigante.

—Darien, nunca hablamos sobre esto —tartamudeó con algo de inseguridad—, pero, ¿te _gusta_ alguien? —finalmente me preguntó descansando su redonda mejilla contra su mano.

—No —negué por inercia.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… ¿y a ti?

Como respuesta tan sólo movió sus hombros. Me contempló algunos eternos segundos y la música seguía envolviendo el ambiente.

—Darien, ¿puedo _pedirte_ algo? —susurró y pude ver a sus perfectos dientes queriendo ser escondidos detrás de una tímida sonrisa.

Asentí con mi cabeza, sin poder contestarle con palabras.

Serena sonrió con suavidad. Sus ojos azules brillaron y sus hinchados labios carmesí se vieron tentadores.

—Nunca he _besado_ a un chico…

—Yo tampoco… —respondí por inercia—, he besado a una chica —me corregí para ahorrarme malentendidos—, ¡y tampoco chicos! —agregué como un tonto, dejándome llevar por los nervios—, es decir, no me gustan los chicos —tartamudeé—, tú… tú entiendes lo que trato de decirte…

Serena rió con suavidad y jugó con un mechón negro de mi cabello. Intenté reír con ella, pero por los nervios me escuché como si estuviera próximo a tener un ataque de tos.

—Darien, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Solo dime qué me ibas a pedir...

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

—Me gustaría que me _beses_ …

Quedé marcando ocupado, sin embargo eso no detuvo a mi boca de decir alguna tontería.

—Pero tengo _brackets_ —me justifiqué.

Oh, definitivamente Seiya tiene razón cuando dice que soy un tonto y un perdedor.

Serena se tocó su boca para enfatizar el siguiente punto:

—Será en los labios, no en los dientes…

—¿Y por qué quieres besarme?

—Lo leí en un libro…

—Tú no lees libros…

Rió con picardía.

—Bueno, entonces en una revista de chicas…

—¿Me quieres besar sólo por qué lo leíste en una revista de chicas?

—No, te quiero besar porque tengo curiosidad y te conozco desde hace muchos años… y quiero que seas el primero y...

Sus mejillas se encendieron y apartó sus ojos de los míos. Sonrió débilmente con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

¿Por qué tenían que ser las mujeres un completo enigma para mí? Yo no entendía sus pretensiones conmigo y no sé si me estaba utilizando solo como un conejillo de indias, pero de todas formas me armé de valor y coloqué mi mano sobre su acalorada mejilla. Me miró, nos miramos, mi corazón latió con fuerza y no fue necesario decir más nada.

Serena acarició mis ruborizados pómulos. Cerré mis ojos por inercia y sentí su suave aliento rozar mi rostro. Sus labios se posaron tímidamente sobre los míos y el tiempo se detuvo.

Era suave, muy suave, y tan tierno su tacto que me sentí _feliz_. Tan feliz de tenerla a mi lado y sentirla mía por un instante, aunque estábamos tiesos y conteníamos el aire dentro de los pulmones. Se apartó, nos miramos un instante y me besó otra vez con algo más de seguridad. Yo no quería arruinar todo por culpa de mis brackets. Serena fue quien tomó la iniciativa y rozó con suaves movimientos sus dulces labios contra los míos, generándome un inmenso cosquilleo interno.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, tal vez algunos pocos segundos pero para mi duró lo suficiente como para despertar una _erección_ involuntaria. Nunca hubiese esperado una reacción tan repentina de algo tan simple.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —escuché la voz de Sammy.

Me levanté de golpe, pegando en el acto la frente de Serena contra la mía. Ella exclamó un sonoro " _auch_ " y yo sentí los latidos de mi corazón retumbar con fuerza contra mis oídos. Estaba muy nervioso y me temblaban las manos.

—Tengo que irme… —tartamudeé como un tonto sin atreverme a mirarla, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad me fui corriendo como un cobarde hacia el interior de mi casa.

No volvimos a mencionar ese accidente, principalmente porque yo la esquivaba y Serena parecía estar algo molesta conmigo, aunque también se veía indiferente.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco volvimos a recobrar esa confianza que teníamos como mejores amigos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido esa maravillosa pero incómoda situación.

Para empeorar mi autoestima, mi madre hizo que me colocaran lentes inmensos como botellas de vidrio, porque según ella, o los ocultistas, notaba una leve miopía en mi ojo derecho. De pasar de ser un blanco cisne, ahora soy el patito feo y la meta de burlas entre algunos de mis compañeros de clases, en el que se resalta Seiya Kou.

No logro entender su ensañamiento conmigo...

¡De todas formas yo lo odiaba! Y sé que era correspondido de la misma manera. Por lo que sé, Serena tampoco lo quería y me sentía respaldado al saber que ella estaba de mi parte.

He pensado tanto sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y creo que arruiné mi oportunidad de tener algo más profundo con ella. Pero ahora, después de reflexionarlo tanto, yo no podía dejarme llevar por la inseguridad que era generada por mis cambios hormonales. Tenía que recobrar mi autoestima y confesarle a Serena mis sentimientos, pero primero debía descubrir si existía algún indicio de que ella sentía lo mismo.

Como no tengo habilidades con las chicas, para no decir que soy un completo inseguro y que mi virginidad se potencia cuando estoy a pocos metros de ellas, decidí ir en busca de un consejo de mi progenitor.

Llamé con timidez a la puerta de su estudio personal, pero no me atendió, así que decidí entrar. Allí estaba él, sentado detrás de su escritorio, con un enorme periodo cubriéndole el rostro.

—Papá, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunté tímidamente.

—Ahora no, estoy muy _ocupado_ —me respondió indiferente.

—Pero…

—¡Te dije qué no!

Salí del lugar y en el pasillo me llevé por delante sin querer una fotografía del casamiento de mis padres. Rápido limpié todos los vidrios y escondí la foto para que mi madre no se enterará de mi torpeza. A vistas de que mi padre no estaba inclinado a darme un consejo, decidí ir directo a su biblioteca personal en busca de un libro de autoayuda.

No encontré nada interesante.

Entonces me dispuse a buscar entre los cajones de mi padre. Allí hallé sus revistas de fotografías eróticas, que sé de antemano que tienen entrevistas y artículos muy interesantes. No era la primera vez que leía o veía algo así, ya que entre los chicos de mi colegio era muy normal el tráfico e intercambio ilegal de estas delicias de la vida.

Sobre sexo, tengo conocimiento de causa pero no practica, y es algo que llama poderosamente mi atención.

Me senté en el suelo de mi dormitorio y me puse a leer esas revistas en busca de algún indicio que me dijera como las mujeres demuestran su interés hacia los hombres, pero me distraje con las fotografías artísticas. Así que finalmente decidí u opté llevar a cabo mi otro plan: fui en busca de alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del recreo, en un escondite del patio trasero, ella y yo nos encontrábamos mirándonos frente a frente.

—Si quieres que te ayude… —susurró como una mafiosa—, tienes que hacer mi tarea de matemáticas…

Asentí sin pensarlo.

Mina escupió sobre el hueco de su mano. Me dio asco pero de todas formas cerré el pacto de saliva.

Así fue como ella abrió su boca llena de sabiduría personal sobre las relaciones sentimentales juveniles. Aunque Mina era una niña de catorce años, sabía mucho más que yo. Me habló sobre los indicios de cómo una chica demuestra su interés hacia un chico: el lenguaje corporal es algo esencial, como el que te toque casualmente o que te miré más de la cuenta. También la atención con la que te trata, el buen humor y esas cosas que parecen tan obvias y que parecían coincidir con el cariño que Serena profesaba hacia mí.

Finalmente llegó la temida pregunta.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres saber estas cosas? —me preguntó, con su curiosidad de siempre.

—Es un _secreto_ …

—Vamos Darien, dime… —suplicó.

—No, no te diré.

—Pero somos amigos… —refunfuñó.

—No importa…

—Cuéntame quién te gusta… —insistió—, porque de todas formas lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. Mina bufó por lo bajo.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti… —dije, a fin de cuentas prefería hablarlo con ella que con mis amigos hombres.

—Te escucho.

—¿Cómo puedo conquistar a una chica pero sin que ella se dé cuenta que soy yo?

Entrecerró los ojos. Mi pregunta fue muy estúpida y carecía de lógica.

—Bueno, depende de la personalidad de la chica…

—Podríamos decir que tú y ella coinciden mucho…

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Bien, en ese caso —miró hacia el cielo como si estuviera contemplando una idea en su cabeza—, comienza como un admirador secreto, escribiéndole cartas y cuando estés lo suficientemente seguro de que puedes ser correspondido, cítala en algún lado y confiésale de frente tus sentimientos…

Así fue como me puse manos a la obra.

Serena conocía mi caligrafía, por lo que recorté letras de los diarios, pegándolas con paciencia una a lado de las otras para formar frases coherentes. Le envié la primera carta de amor a la que le siguieron muchas más, y siempre le colocaba dentro del sobre un pétalo rojo que robaba del jardín personal de mi madre. A determinada hora de la madrugada, yo salía de mi hogar y depositaba la carta dentro del buzón de su casa. Muchas veces recibí respuesta de parte de ella, que se notaba curiosa e inclinada por conocerme…

Inclusive una vez me dejé llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos y en su cumpleaños número 14, rompí mi chanchito de seis meses de ahorro, y fui directo a la tienda de videojuegos. Allí estuve esperando en una larga fila de tres cuadras y media para poder comprar el videojuego que tan emocionada ella esperaba, el Super Mario Bros.

Pero luego de casi dos horas y llegando casi a la entrada, de repente aparecieron de la nada los tres hermanos Kou.

—Ah, pero si es el cara de bobo —dijo Seiya, riéndose junto con Yaten y Taiki.

Se colaron en la fila frente a mi.

—Oye, ¡ponte al final! —exclamé tocando el hombro de Seiya.

Él se dio vuelta y me empujó hacia atrás. Caí contra mi mejor amigo Andrew. Aquello fue como detonar una bomba dentro de mí. No lo toleré más y le pegué un puñetazo, recibiendo otro golpe a cambio. Tan cobarde era Seiya que me agarraron a golpes también los afeminados de sus hermanos, sosteniéndome de mi chaqueta de jean y arrastrandome contra una pared. Me sacaron mis lentes, los partieron a la mitad, me quitaron el dinero de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me dieron un rodillazo contra mi entrepierna. Andrew intentó defenderme, y un terrible desmadre se armó en la fila entre todos los jóvenes que esperábamos. Tanto así que terminamos todos siendo echados por los guardias de seguridad, que me trataron de peor manera en vez de defenderme.

Cuando regresé a mi casa, recibí un inmenso regañó de parte de mis padres, sobre todo por mis destruidos lentes y mi deprorable estado, aunque tampoco les conté lo que había pasado, principalmente porque estaba avergonzado porque los Kou me habían quitado mi dinero y humillado frente a todos. Lo único positivo era que Andrew había sido el único testigo de esa horrible situación.

Pero ahí no acabó lo peor. A los pocos días Serena vino a verme a mi casa porque yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela.

Nos sentamos en el piso de mi dormitorio frente al televisor y mi consola de videojuegos.

—¡Mira lo que traje! —exclamó ansiosa y frente a sus ojos tenía el Super Mario Bros.

—Ah —murmuré—, qué bueno Serena… ¿te lo regaló tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas encendidas y con una tímida sonrisa, confesó:

—No lo vas a poder creer pero… —pausó, mirando siempre al suelo—, me lo _regaló_ Seiya…

Y yo me sentí caer en un profundo pozo de depresión. No sé cómo hice para salir de ahí, pero pasando los días recuperé mi humor, sobre todo en la celebración de mi cumpleaños número 15.

Continué enviándole cartas secretas de amor, que eran correspondidas de la misma manera. Sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a volverse insistente respecto a mi apariencia física y me pidió que le diera alguna pista. Accedí, ansioso porque ella descrubriera que era yo, y tan sólo le dije que " _tenía el pelo azabache y ojos azules_."

Pero eso pareció no ser suficiente la distraída Serena...

De todas formas, corrí con suerte, porque a los pocos días nuestro colegio iba a hacer una fiesta tipo matinée para los jóvenes por la llegada de la primavera. En mi última carta le prometí que le iba a revelar mi identidad durante la fiesta de aquel día, y que le iba a confesar sin miedo mis sentimientos.

Por otra parte yo, Darien, le dije a Serena que iba a pasar por su casa a buscarla para poder ir juntos a la fiesta. Ella accedió sin pensarlo demasiado, porque no lo veía como una cita, aunque para mí sí lo era.

Me preparé demasiado para ese momento. Elegí unas rosas rojas del jardín de mi madre, a las que saqué con paciencia una a una las espinas del tallo.

Me vestí de smoking, me peiné con gomina y me puse el mejor perfume que encontré dentro de la cómoda de mi padre. Agarré el ramo de rosas rojas, asomé mi cuerpo por la escalera y mi madre me estaba esperando en el piso de abajo con una cámara de fotos, que me cegó con el primer flash. Como siempre, mi padre no se encontraba allí. Rara vez lo veía porque él trabajaba mucho, inclusive los fines de semana.

—Mamá…—musité algo incomodado cuando ella se acercó para acomodar mejor mi corbatín, sintiendome asfixiado por su desmedida sobreprotección.

—Mi bebé —murmuró acariciando mis mejillas y analizándome con sus inmensos ojos azules—, que rápido creciste… —y se escuchó un leve lamento salir de su garganta.

Que abochornado me sentía, pero de todas maneras me despedí con ternura de mi mamá. La abracé, le di un suave beso en su mejilla y salí hacia las afueras.

Sólo debía cruzar a la casa de a lado.

Me imaginé junto a Serena, tomados de la mano, desayunando en la plaza, almorzando a la hora del recreo, cenando juntos en el patio trasero de nuestras casas. Mirando la televisión. Jugando videojuegos. Compartiendo historietas. Andando en bicicleta en nuestra cuadra hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Dándonos besos castos. Abrazándola con fuerza. Dciéndole sin miedo lo mucho que la quería…

Mi corazón retumbaba por cada paso que daba hacia el hogar de los Tsukino. Subí con nerviosismo cada escalón del porche y golpeé con timidez la puerta.

Abrió Ikuko.

—¡Oh, Darien! —exclamó con una inmensa sonrisa mi futura suegra—, te estábamos esperando… pasa, pasa… —dijo empujándome hacia adentro.

Miré mis alrededores como si fuera la primera vez. Saludé tímidamente a Ikuko y le pregunté por Serena.

—Están todos en la sala…

Me sorprendió el plural.

—¿ _Todos_?

De repente se asomó Serena y sonreí ampliamente, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi a Seiya detrás de ella.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena corriendo hacia mi, dándome un afectuoso abrazo que correspondí estoico.

—Oh, veo que trajiste rosas —comentó Ikuko.

Apreté mi mano y se sintió como si las rosas todavía tuvieran en el tallo sus espinas. Serena se apartó de mí y yo apenas la miré. Ella se percató de que estaba molesto.

—Las flores son para usted —sólo supe decir por inercia, entregándoselas a Ikuko.

—Oh, que sorpresa, ¡muchas gracias Darien! —me respondió con una suspicaz sonrisa.

—De nada…—respondí con la voz plana.

Serena me sostuvo de la mano. Fui arrastrado contra mi voluntad hacia la sala. Allí se encontraban Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita, Molly, Kelvin, Taiki, Yaten y Andrew.

El ridículo de Seiya se había vestido como John Travolta en " _Fiebre Sábado por la Noche."_ Él se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa que deseé desarmar a golpes, y de la nada colocó su mano sobre la mano de Serena. La apartó de mí y ella no protestó. Yo me quedé como un tonto mirándolos.

—Te ves muy bien, Darien —me halagó Serena, buscando romper la tensión.

No le respondí.

Seiya agregó:

—Te ves mucho mejor sin tus _lentes_ , aunque todavía lleves esos _alambres_ en tus dientes…

Fruncí el ceño.

Se supone que ella lo detestaba tanto como yo! Serena hablaba mal de él, me decía que odiaba que la moleste. ¿Qué pasó ahí? No entiendo nada. ¿Y por qué estaban todos en la sala?, ¿acaso era una cita múltiple?, ¡claro! Andrew con Lita; Mina con Yaten; Molly con Kelvin; Amy con Taiki; Serena con Seiya y yo con Rei...

Serena sabía que yo nunca hubiese aceptado eso, porque a mí no me gustaba su amiga pero al parecer caí engañado en su cruel e insensible trampa.

Fruncí el ceño.

Estuve inclinado a darme la vuelta e irme ofendido de esa casa, pero mi educación, mi orgullo pisoteado, mi corazón herido y los celos inmensos que sentía no me lo permitieron.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad intenté hacer de cuenta que no me pasaba nada. Me costó sonreír en la foto grupal que sacó la señora Ikuko, pero solo pude poner mi peor cara de póker.

Todos subimos a la combi de Kenji Tsukino. Me tocó sentarme a lado de Rei. No hable en todo el trayecto. Creo que mi " _cita_ " lo interpretó como timidez, aunque en realidad yo estaba molesto. Veía como le sonreía Serena a Seiya y yo deseaba ponerme en medio de los dos y arruinarles todo. Es más, fantaseé con que sufríamos un accidente automovilístico y que Seiya era el único que quedaba dentro de la combi, y que está explotaba y él terminaba reducido en cenizas.

¡Ja!

Lo detesto, por lo abusivo que siempre había sido conmigo y por robarme el amor de mi mejor amiga...

Llegamos a la fiesta y otra vez me obligaron a sacarme una foto, pero solo con Rei. Y a partir de ese momento, durante dos horas, me mantuve sentado solo en un rincón apartado de todos, bebiendo Tang de naranja. Rei se me acercó para invitarme a bailar y yo la rechacé cortésmente, excusándome con un esguince inexistente en mi pie izquierdo.

De repente las luces bajaron de intensidad en la pista de baile. Se formaron parejas de baile. Rei finalmente encontró a alguien que quisiera bailar con ella. " _Love is in the air"_ de John Paul Young sonó en los parlantes. Seiya colocó sus manos en la cintura de Serena, y así yo los vi bailar.

Tarareé la canción dentro de mi mente...

Quise llorar pero yo no lloró y mucho menos en público.

Cuando la música terminó, Serena se acercó hasta mí.

—Darien, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó luego de contados ciento veinte minutos en los que me ignoró por estar con Seiya—, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—Porque no quiero… —respondí seco.

—Pero estamos todos aquí, hay que disfrutar, es la primera vez que nuestros padres no están detrás de nosotros…

La contemplé un instante. En su rostro se había dibujado un lunar falso encima de su boca, colocándose veinte capas de labial rojo y otras treinta capas de rubor en sus mejillas, de todas formas se veía tan linda con su vestido acampanado rosa.

—Solo quiero un momento a solas contigo —le pedí, armándome de valor.

No supe distinguir si sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero asintió débilmente.

—Vayamos afuera entonces —dije levantándome de mi lugar y sosteniendo su mano.

Caminamos hacia el patio, donde el barullo de la música no pudiera molestarnos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y había una leve brisa primaveral. Nos pusimos detrás de una columna con arreglos florales

Le sostuve ambas manos, que se notaban por demás tensas. La miré directo a los ojos. Conté hasta veinte y suspiré.

—Serena, me _gustas_ … —confesé con un leve titubeó y sintiendo que dentro de mi corazón se desalojaba un peso inmenso.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y apartó sus manos de las mías.

—Darien —musitó mirando hacia el suelo y jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su largo pelo rubio—. No te lo dije antes pero estoy _saliendo_ con Seiya… —admitió.

Detrás de nosotros se escuchó el impacto de un jarrón contra el suelo, aunque perfectamente se podía confundir el sonido con mi corazón roto. Miré hacia atrás y Mina nos observaba desde su escondite, intentando reparar con sus torpes manos el jarrón que había destruido.

—Ehhh —musitó con torpeza—, ustedes sigan con lo suyo, ¡yo no vi ni escuché nada!

Volví mi mirada hacia Serena y no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas pero le sonreí.

—Me alegro por ti —susurré templado, aunque estaba destrozado por dentro—, y te deseo lo _mejor_ …

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, me di media vuelta y me escapé de aquella fallida cita.

Caminé con pasos tristes hasta mi casa y, por ironía se largo a llover. Era de noche, tenia frio y estaba amargado. En seis kilómetros de trayecto: pateando una piedra creo que me lastimé la uña de mi dedo gordo; un auto pasó por toda velocidad en un charco y me empapó más de lo que ya estaba; un perro pekinés se abalanzó para morder mi pantorrilla; y justo pasando enfrente de la casa de los Tsukino me caí dentro de un pozo lleno de barro, y afuera se encontraba sentado en el porche el señor Kenji mirando sorprendido toda la bochornosa escena. Me levanté con apuro corriendo hacia mi casa. Cuando entré escuché a mis padres discutir en la sala, como era habitual, y sin decir nada subí por la escalera hacia mi dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta con llave y puse una silla detrás para cerciorarme que nadie entrara. Después me lancé encima del colchón, sin importarme que mi madre me regañara por ensuciar las sábanas. Busqué debajo de mi almohada mi walkman y me coloqué los auriculares.

Puse play y al instante siguiente se escuchó la canción a partir de donde la había pausado, y ahí el verso murmuró _"el día que me quieras, no habrá más que armonía… será clara la aurora y alegre el manantial..."_

Lloré tanto y en silencio, hasta quedar seco. No sé cuánto rato paso hasta que ví una luz amarilla transparentarse sobre ñas cortinas de mi ventana, me asomé y abajo divise el taxi estacionado frente a la casa de los Tsukino.

Serena bajó y Seiya fue detrás de ella. La lluvia ya había parado. Mi enemigo se inclinó sobre la chica que yo amaba, besándola en la boca. Me dió mucho asco ver eso. Seiya no volvió a subir al taxi, a fin de cuentas y por desgracia vive a cuadra y media de nuestras casas. Él se fue caminando y Serena miró hacia mi ventana. El pecho se me comprimió y cerré de golpe la cortina. De repente ví la misma luz en la ventana frontal que daba hacia la calle y me acerqué hasta ella. El taxi había estacionado en mi casa. Voló por la entrada un tumulto de ropa masculina y ví a mi padre salir acompañado por los gritos de mi madre. Él se subió al taxi, no sin antes gritar: " _¡ya no te amo más y no pienso regresar jamás a esta casa!"_

El taxi aceleró y mi padre se fue para no regresar. Mi madre cayó de rodillas en la acera, y desde ese día mi perspectiva sobre el amor cambió por completo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"He estado tratando por tanto tiempo que tú sepas..._

 _Que tú sepas como me siento_

 _Y si yo tropiezo o me caigo, solo ayúdame_

 _Así puedo hacer que tú veas.._

 _Por favor dame una noche más, dame una noche más_

 _Una noche más, porque no puedo esperar por siempre..."_

 **Phil Collins- One More Night**

.

.

.

Los capítulos serán muchos más cortos de ahora en más. Próximo capítulo ambientado en el presente, 1997.


End file.
